


tighten

by qingmo



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Ex Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingmo/pseuds/qingmo
Summary: 一篇EX变炮友的带微量剧情PWP





	tighten

本文所有反派、外星生物、敌对机构纯属瞎编。

 

“所以斯图尔特到底为什么要跟你抢这批生化材料？”Steve Rogers，秘密复仇者领袖，嘴里咬着绷带含糊不清地问，“你改行也搞起了人体改造？”“为什么不是斯图尔特改邪归正了正好跟我的研发领域撞车了？”Tony坐在安全屋的地板上，外甲散落在地上占据了本来就狭窄的地面大部分面积，腿部的内甲被收起，小腿上裸露的伤口以肉眼可见的速度慢慢复原。他大口嚼着压缩饼干，故意把硬块破碎的声音弄得很响。Steve的问题显然冒犯到了他，但脑海里又有一个念头说就凭你之前做的那些事，这么问才合情合理。  
  
“好吧，不管怎样，以前这都是班纳找我抱怨或者神盾直接接手的事。”Steve把大臂上的绷带缠好了，虽然有血清，但这种外星物种的液体粘在一个比较深的伤口上也让他不得不严肃处理了一下。Tony用了整整一秒想明白了这句话的意思应该是他不该在这里，秘密复仇者所操心的任务跟他一个正忙着重新创业的人确实不该有什么重合的地方。  
  
“我的追踪器已经粘在他的改装枪管上了，绝境显示他正在往郊区移动，应该是逃回他的基地或者工厂。”Tony向后仰头靠在柜子上，他有点累了，并不想继续争论“等Natasha带着后援和隔离道具来了之后我们可以马上跟上。”  
  
“你放了追踪器？”Steve不可思议地看着他，“你能把追踪器放他的枪上为什么不直接放个微型炸弹？或者我们立刻追过去？放他跑了如果他马上把材料投入生产怎么办？”  
  
“我们怎么追？一个铁壳里的瘸子和一个没有盾的被按在地上几乎被打穿了的超级士兵，”他冷笑了一声，“那些外星材料遇上我的斥力炮被炸开会发生什么谁也不知道，况且这是锁定他那地下基地方位的唯一方法。”他一边讲着一边站起来，左脚脚踝的骨头正一点一点恢复原位，筋骨连着血肉拧成一团，绝境把残碎的骨肉撕扯开再愈合。那双深蓝色的眼睛冷冷地盯着Steve的腰部，那里的制服被浸染成深红色，他皱着眉头，装作即将嘶吼的愤怒，却不敢直视恼火的根源。Steve坐在唯一的椅子上，低着头，显然他并不满意这个方案，却无法立刻反驳。  
  
“该死。”Tony倒吸了一口冷气，骂了一声，他的左脚还不能用力，于是移动过程瞬间的失衡使得他的右脚狠狠地踢到了地板上自己的坚硬外甲。“小心——” Steve下意识地伸手去扶那个晃悠悠的身影，Tony被他一拽整个人向前扑去，那个窄小的椅子被两个人带得向后倾斜，还好这个安全屋小到令人发指，墙壁阻止了他们在地上摔成一团。  
  
可能在地上摔成一团会更好，Tony想，他现在一只手撑着墙壁，另一只手扶在Steve肩膀上，左边膝盖屈起，放在了Steve两腿中间的椅子上。而那椅子该死地实在是太小了。  
  
他用力撑住墙壁不让自己整个人趴到Steve身上，而右腿小腿骨直接撞上了椅子边缘，震得一阵发麻。Steve伸手抱住他的腰，慢慢把椅子摆正让他站稳，他把另一只手也搭在了Steve的肩膀上，单脚努力找到一个平衡点。

  


“我帮你处理背后的伤口吧。”他站得离Steve很近，近到必须马上说点什么让肺里的空气重新流通起来。短暂的混乱似乎让他们休战了，争吵已经成了他们太熟悉的事，所以暂时停止也显得无关紧要。Steve的双手还放在Tony腰上，缓和的话题让他一时有些僵住了，马上松开手吧，动作太急促又仿佛暗示什么尴尬的过往，手好像被温热的内甲粘住了，汗水黏糊糊的。  
  
“Steve？”Tony没听到回答，叫了他一声。  
  
“嗯？”他抬头看着Tony，他们是不是离得太近了？作为同事来说？“伤口？好的。额——谢谢。”  
  
“那——你先把制服脱下来？”Tony有些尴尬地说，那双手在他身上的存在感过于明显，脑子里仿佛有根筋被拨得又痛又痒。他们已经很久没有这么近的接触过了，自从他们那轰轰烈烈的分手之后。  
  
Steve松开手快速地把上身的制服脱下，线条感分明的肌肉让安全屋昏黄的灯光好像一瞬间变了味。有点难办啊，Tony接过Steve递来的酒精和棉签，他们很少有互相处理伤口的情况，哪怕是注射绝境前寥寥几次也是Steve帮他包扎的情况多。然而现在Steve不是美国队长了，没有他那个刀枪不入的盾牌，又遇上了个拿着新鲜炸弹能够威胁到他那防弹制服的家伙，他面对着一个半裸的Steve Rogers，不能调情、不能推脱，要打起精神用冷静的头脑去处理伤口。实在是，有点难办啊。  
  
他处理过自己身上无数的伤口，在拥有绝境之后次数反而更多了，以前失血过多就直接在医疗台上醒来，而后来更多时候是清醒的，清醒地感受骨肉一点点挣扎生长回原来的样子，然后再一次被用坏掉。可别人身上的伤口总是不一样的，看到的疼痛经由大脑的添油加醋总会比真实的疼痛强烈几倍。  
  
Steve侧了个身，让他面对着伤口，他单膝跪在地上，伸手扒开那伤口，血的味道呛得他觉得喉咙里有火在烧灼，他说不出话，吸进去的每一口空气都让火越烧越烈。伤口太深了，他直接把消毒药水浇上去，他看到那块肌肉不可避免地颤抖了一下。消毒药水大抵是在氧化，那极嫩的肌肉组织被烧灼地也会冒出些看不见的气体，他把愈合的药膏厚厚地涂上去再盖上纱布，想象中氧化造成的灼痛才停歇，心底慢慢流趟出烧灼后浓稠的温热液体。  
  
他的膝盖跪得有些发麻，一下子没站起来，Steve察觉了，伸手去扶他的臂弯。他的身体在那个瞬间执行了相对应的最常用动作模式，他顺势按着Steve的后颈抬起头接了个自然而然的吻，舌尖划过上唇，牙齿轻轻咬住对方的柔软。然后火星点燃了灰尘，灰尘在毫末中无声地爆炸。他的背脊紧紧贴着硬板床上纸一般的床单，金属粒子流水般注入骨头中央，他好像把自己从内到外翻了个面，盔甲塞进去，灵魂吐出来。

 

医疗箱里有治疗冻伤的润肤膏，白色的膏体被指尖推到他的身体深处，正面位，两指，向上抬起45度，故事的开关放在最显眼的位置，他快乐地颤抖。Steve伏在他身上，一只手牢牢地按着他的后脑勺，另一只手按在他的身体里。他闭着眼睛，索要一个又一个亲吻来避免说话，他享受近在咫尺的呼吸，渐渐急促的热气搅在一起，欲望是陈年旧伤的良方，他感受着Steve的唾液把嘴角染湿，再把自己的也覆上去。  
  
Steve刻意避开了他受伤的那只脚，他很温柔地推起他的大腿根。小腿上新长出的皮肉轻轻地擦过Steve的上臂，痒得几乎要抽搐，他抬高腿把脚踝靠上Steve的肩膀，用力扣住男人。他不想要痒，他宁可痛着。  
  
他催促着情事的进展，右手往身下伸去，勾住Steve的指尖把两个人的手指往那孔洞里塞去。他正敞开着自己，急需什么东西填进去才不会害怕到逃离，他自己的手腕蹭过会阴，仿佛自慰时想要高潮却只能得到一半的快感。进来吧，他压着嗓子，不想听起来像哀求。  
  
龟头蹭进那环软肉，一点一点往里面顶，温热的肠肉堆上来吸住微凉的茎体，熟悉的侵入感让他终于放松下来，就像从悬崖上的旅人经过漫长的坠落触及山底，他最柔软的地方被撕扯开，太久没有经历性事的地方传来些微疼痛，他在山底粉身碎骨，终于能够安静地欣赏一线天空。  
  
他伸出双手搂住Steve的脖子，让一下又一下有力的撞击进入地更深，他在翻腾的情欲里开始遗忘，忘记他们为什么分离，忘记那些本来就不属于他的记忆。腺体被摩擦后产生一系列的化学反应，辛辣的刺激冲到头顶上，震得他浑身颤抖。他不敢叫出声，因为不知道一片浆糊的头脑状态下会喊出什么字眼。他狠狠咬着自己的嘴唇，发麻的下唇就不会回忆起太过缱绻的触觉。  
  
可Steve偏偏不让他好过，那比常人都优异许多的阴茎在他身体里横冲直撞，前液、润滑油和肠液混合在一起，交合处又红又湿。肉体短暂地分离又更快地重合，肿大的龟头一会蹭过前列腺一会又刺激着入口的软肉。他的脊背在床板上被磨到发热，蹭破的皮又很快被修复，Steve埋头啃咬他的侧颈，他把头高高仰起，把喉管往那张嘴下送。  
  
他的指甲经常修剪，只能用指尖用力地扣住背肌。Steve用手揉搓他的乳头，看它们立起来，颤巍巍地在胸膛之间磨蹭。他在阴茎被抓住时忍不住叫出了声，声音陌生到他自己吓了一跳，却仿佛熟悉到刺痛了Steve的耳膜，因为他突然疯狂地吻他。他们已经热到了极致，所以就只能痛了。Steve咬他的嘴唇，破了，血腥味漫出来，他便也亮出牙齿，好像要诘问到底他们血的味道究竟一不一样。  
  
他们微微分开，他吞咽下带着血腥味的唾液，不属于他的血让他下意识地想要呕吐，胃里翻涌出炽热的米糊，好像吃下去的所有东西争先恐后地拥堵在食管里。Steve又凑上来和他接吻，他闻到了消毒药膏的味道，Steve耳后有一道狭长的伤口离他很近很近，近到他一抬手就能撕开血肉。他用力吸了一口Steve的舌头，错开头去啃咬他的后颈，他在手臂上加了些力道让他们的心口离得更近一些，他的反应堆因此被用力地压进血肉里，还好，它很坚固，也还能染上点温度。  
  
那时候他醒来，胸前多了个冰凉的发着光的东西，Steve迟疑地看着他，吞下了原本想说的所有话走开，他糊涂地感受莫名其妙的生疏，又糊涂地在酒精里收拾被自己遗弃的记忆。后来就好了，他明白自己犯下了最糟糕的罪行，没有什么会更糟了，Steve因他而死，他躺在昏暗房间的地毯上，感受到了前所未有的安心。  
  
总希望再深一点，如果可以，拥抱到骨骼都发响，他不怕把自己揉碎。腰腹用力地收紧，他用那狭窄的肉洞吞噬极乐，脚趾抠紧，新生的肌肉因为抽搐而僵直。Steve的手掌包裹住他抖动的指尖，他迫不及待地让十指相扣，指骨间的压力让他的指甲通红。他们都陷入了红，皮肤底下的汹涌的血液，在摩擦和亲吻中透出来，他一如既往地眷恋红色。  
  
高潮来临的时候他浑身都湿透了，他惊讶自己竟然还能享受为人的快感，因为他已经那么不像一个人，他像电脑一样重启，像机械一般工作，那么他也本应沉浸到纯然理智的世界里。可现在他被人捞起来了，腥臭的水滴从发梢落下，另一个世界的空气渡入他的鼻腔，他胆怯地吮吸那宽厚肩膀上的肌肉，神话中的大鹰带着他翱翔在海面之上，而他时刻准备着坠下去。  
  
“Tony。”这是他们性事中的第一句话，他的腿被温柔地放下，Steve躺在他身边，闭着眼睛，伸手环住他的肩膀。他突然觉得，宁可屏住呼吸也渴望让此刻停留地更久一些，射精的空白快感让他们都回到了彼此熟稔的岁月里，接下来会有一个一触即放的吻，他会贴着Steve的耳垂一边舔一边问要不要试试另一种体位。  
  
可他吐出了那口气，绝境连上了黑寡妇的位置，他推开了Steve，冷静地报上支援飞机的位置。于是他们都明白这个晚上的意义了，Steve去穿好他的制服，他坐在床上试图活动左脚的脚踝，他把自己的面重新翻回来，内甲一点点覆盖到身上，他伸手摸了一把自己的腹部，满手黏湿。

 

 

END

 


End file.
